Fairy Tales Fade
by inmyarms57
Summary: Leaving was the only choice she could give them of surviving. He had already shattered their dreams, her heart and she wasn't going to let him shatter her soul too. No matter how much she loved him.
1. Chapter 1

_The greatest joy of my life was falling in love with you._

She sat in a chair in the living room of their home. A home they had purchased after years of traveling and seeing the world with his mother. She had fallen in love with it the first moment they had seen it on a visit to New York to see Brooke. They had taken a trip to Brooklyn one afternoon to experience something other than_ "Brooke's World"_ she had told him. He laughed at her excitement, whispered anything for her. It was in their exploring she spotted the old brownstone with the open house sign and with a wink, she swung their five year old daughter up into her arms and tugged him inside.

He had watched her as she carried their daughter around the house, whispering what he knew were dreams, ideas that would make it a home, their home. He had only simply shook his head, with a smile, when she looked over her shoulder with a smile and a wink before hunting down the realtor, determined to give her the world.

To give her, her dreams.

They moved in months later, the three of them and she was happy. Thrilled to be in one spot for the first time in their marriage she had told him. Whispered to him, late one night that they could finally build roots for their daughter and he simply told her he loved her.

That he'd always love her.

They built their lives. He started writing again, telling the world about their lives. His love for her, his love for their daughter and she returned to the company she had started. Helping Haley and Mia with their new albums and discovering new artists along the way.

They were happy and living in what she had told him once, after spending a day as a family, was a fairy tale she never knew she had dreamt of.

That was five years ago and now she sat in the dark with a drink in her hand she had poured hours before and had yet to touch. She honestly didn't know how long she had been sitting there in the dark that way. But when the overhead light finally clicked on around her, she had to wonder if it had been long enough for her to change her mind.

Blinking against the harshness of the lights, she forced herself to turn and face him. A smile on her face, "Welcome home, Honey." She said sweetly.

He smiled only to frown at the sight of the suitcase sitting at her feet. His eyes darting from the suitcase and back to her face. "Peyt?" He questioned hesitantly, dropping his keys on the table in the foyer and placing his own suitcase down by the closet. "What's going on? I thought you weren't going to LA for the record company this month?"

Business? Is that what he thought? She almost laughed at his naivety. "Come have a drink with me, babe" she said with a smile, watching as he quietly closed the front door and slipped his suit jacket off. His own eyes darting around the room at the candles that had long since burned out that lined the room. "We need to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" His brow knitted in confusion. "What are we celebrating? Did you finally sign that band Haley told you about? The one back in Tree Hill you've been chasing for months?"

Work. Everything went back to work. Would he ever realize again that there was more to life than work?

_No, probably not_, she thought. But, of course, it didn't really matter anymore, did it?

She shook her head and finally tossed back her drink, cringing at the bitterness. "This isn't about work," She stated calmly, reaching for the bottle on the end table beside her and poured herself another glass, another double, and downed it, too, in seconds.

"Peyton?" He questioned again. His voice low, guarded. "What's wrong? Why were you sitting in the dark? Why are we" He paused, watching as she poured another drink and lifted it to her lips, "celebrating?"

"Why not?" She asked, lifting one shoulder his way and causing the strap of the black cocktail dress she wore, to slide down. A dress designed by Brooke with the very intention of taking his breath away. "What else have I got to do tonight?"

He didn't know. She could see it in her eyes. He had absolutely no idea what today was, and that knowledge alone hurt the most.

Shaking his head, Lucas ran a hand through his hair and moved toward the stairs, still holding her gaze, "I'm going to go and kiss Sawyer goodnight and when…"

"She's not here." She whispered, stopping him mid-step her gaze dropping from his and onto the bottle in her hand. "I forgot how good this stuff was." As if to prove her point, she poured another shot. "Here," she said holding out the glass toward Lucas, forcing a smile his way. "I'll let you have the next one. It will help with the sting."

"I don't want it," He responded, his eyes squinting in the way she had always adored and now suddenly couldn't stand. "Where is Sawyer and what the hell is wrong with you?"

With her? Nothing, not anymore at least.

"Brooke's."

"Why Brooke's?" He asked. "You knew I was coming home tonight and would want to see her before she went to bed. Peyton what is going on with you?"

Her heart broke a little more at his words. He didn't remember and it was killing her. She blew out a breath. It was now or never.

"I'm leaving," she told him flatly, finishing the drink in her hand and placing the glass and bottle of vodka back on the table. "My cab should be here in a few minutes."

"Leaving?" He asked in amazement, his arms falling to his side his brow furrowing as he took a step toward her. "Why are you leaving? Where are you going?"

With a sigh, she rose from the chair, her eyes down as she gripped the handle of the suitcase in her hand, "I'm taking Sawyer and leaving," She said and walked toward Lucas, finally meeting his eyes as she stood before him, "What does it matter anyways?" She asked after a moment. "You won't even notice we're gone tomorrow."

"That isn't true, Peyton. I love you. She's my daughter and you're my wife."

That got a laugh out of her.

"Wife? No, baby, I'm not your wife. I'm just the woman that sometimes gets to sleep beside you. And she's a little girl that you only see on the days you feel like being here." She leaned forward, her hand rising to cup his cheek and lightly brushed her lips against his, softly whispering as she went, "Happy anniversary, Luke."

She pulled back and motioned toward the dining room with her free hand. "Dinner's on the table," she started, ignoring the look of realization that filled his eyes. It was too late. It was all too late. "I'm sorry you'll have to reheat it. I honestly thought you'd be home hours ago. Hell I thought you'd be home yesterday."

His gaze moved toward the table and she knew, even before he turned to look at her again, that he saw it, recognized it, sitting next to his plate; Keith's ring. "Peyton please don't do this."

"I didn't," She offered hoarsely, bowing her head in regret. "You did."

"I did?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't ask you to leave. I…"

A horn honked outside and she looked back at him, watching tears fill his eyes, and she blew out shaky breath. "Don't Luke. Please don't make this harder then it already is. This is what you've been wanting, right? Your freedom? Well, now you can have it," She whispered softly, her voice breaking with emotion. "Now we can both have it."

"This isn't what I wanted!" He cried, blocking her escape, his hand reaching out and grabbing hers in his. "I've always wanted you. _Needed_ you. Just you."

"If that were true, Luke,' She whispered pulling her hand from his, her eyes misting over with tears. "We wouldn't be standing here right now would we? You would have been home days ago and we'd be upstairs making love and you would have remembered our anniversary."

"Peyton," His voice broke as she took a step back. "I'm sorry. I…I love you."

She closed her eyes desperate to block out the hurt in his eyes. "I love you, too" She admitted reluctantly. "I will always love you, but I can't do this. I don't know how to be an afterthought anymore. I've been trying for years, but…I just can't do it anymore."

When she opened his eyes again, she saw a tear fall and travel downward before falling to the ground between their feet. It took every ounce of strength she possessed to ignore it. But as she stepped around him and walked toward the front door, she knew without a doubt in her mind, she'd never forget this moment.

Not as long as she lived.

"The divorce papers are underneath the ring," she whispered, reaching for the doorknob. "I was going to wait a few days to give them to you, but I really didn't see the point in pretending it wasn't going to happen anymore. We both know this marriage is over. That it's been over for a long, long time."

"Peyton, please, I…I love you. Don't leave." He begged. His voice breaking and tearing at hers. "I _need _you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Luke. But love…it just isn't enough anymore." Opening the door, she stepped outside and walked down the front steps before pausing momentarily to whisper, "Goodbye Lucas."

She didn't stop until she opened the back door of the cab, and then, against her better judgment, she looked back toward the house. The front door stood wide open and in the middle of it, stood the love of her life. Her best friend. Her…

_Husband._

He had been everything, he still was everything but she couldn't do anymore. Be second choice to a life, a career he wanted more. With a faint smile, she slipped into the cab, softly whispered her destination and leaned back against the seat as tears slipped from her eyes.

Part of her wanted to yell to the driver to stop, to turn the cab around and walk back inside the house. Back into his arms, promising him they could make it work. But she didn't want to be the only one holding on anymore. She didn't want to be the fighting to hold on to something that was crumpling around them. She needed him to fight, to be in it with her only he wasn't and he hadn't been for a long time, longer than she even cared to remember.

Leaving was the only real choice she could give them of surviving this and coming out as anything more the friends. No matter how much she loved him, she just wasn't strong enough to stay with him anymore. He had already shattered her dreams of spending forever with him and her heart. But she wouldn't let him shatter her soul too.

No matter how much she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I sit here and wonder if you'll ever understand how much of me belongs to you._

_Two Years Later_

She stood looking down at the choppy water below, amazed out how the tortured current seemed to mirror her own life. The glittering diamond ring on her left hand caught her eye as it reflected in the moon light and she methodically slipped it off. She had never imagined she'd be removing another ring and watching another marriage end. She never wanted to be _that girl _and yet she was. Tears slide down her face as the memory of the night before flashed before her; him in their bed with another woman.

He didn't brother to try to explain himself, he just stared at her. His dark eyes unblinking as he leaned over the other woman as if he was waiting for her leave, to disappear. It was he who broke the silence asking what she was doing there. She had laughed, her emerald eyes narrowing their way. She wasn't supposed to be there but she had taken an earlier flight home after taking Sawyer to New York to visit Lucas for the summer so she could surprise him, but instead she was the one that gotten the surprise. A surprise that shattered her illusion of happily ever after.

He had promised, swore to her, he'd never hurt her. Never make her second best in his life. That he'd love her until the end and she let herself believe in him. Let herself bury her feelings for another and fall in love with him and he shattered her belief in happily ever after by taking another woman to bed, _their _bed.

She twisted the diamond ring between her fingers, watching as the light caught it and wondered when it had begun to loose its sparkle. She never noticed and she found that odd. She had seen it fading with Lucas and she fought only to fail in the end so she wondered how she could have missed it now. She should have seen this coming, seen the signs that it was fading and the idea of forever really didn't really exist and her theory of people always leave still rung true.

Maybe if she had been at home more often instead of chasing after the undiscovered musicians. Maybe if she hadn't flown to New York so often. Maybe…

_No,_ she thought, tears stinging her eyes, she would not blame herself for his betrayal. He had already destroyed her last shred of belief in forever and she wasn't about to let him take away her belief in herself. She had been a good wife. She loved him the best she could and she never failed to show him she had.

_But it just hadn't been enough_, she thought as she closed her fist over the ring, _Love was never enough_.

She felt the ring cut into the palm of her hand and without a second thought she tossed the offending object into the water below, watching as it hit the churning current and disappear beneath the surface. With a final glance downward, she turned and walked away, making her way down the pier, her eyes shimmering with tears she refused to shed.

It was over and she was alone again. Brooke had warned her after Jason proposed, telling her he wasn't right and the ink was barely dry from her divorce from Lucas and she shouldn't marry the _rebound guy, you never marry the rebound guy. _She had laughed at her logic, told her she loved him only for Brooke to grasp her arms, look her in the eye and tell her because he wasn't Lucas and as she walked briskly towards her car, her eyes stinging with tears; she wished she had listened back then. But she hadn't. She had packed her things and Sawyers and moved them clear across the country, needing to escape the memories that haunted her at every turn.

Lucas had begged her to stay the night they had left. His voice breaking with his every word and she had almost let the wall she had built crumple. Almost. She just smiled, cupped his cheek and whispered she wasn't his to save, to love anymore.

Only now, two years later, she wished she was. She would give anything for him to be here, his arms around her, telling her it would be alright. It would _all_ be alright.

But he wasn't and she was alone once again.

Slipping into her car, Peyton reached for her cell phone and pressed in an all too familiar number, her tears finally falling at the sound of the voice that came over the line. She leaned her head back against the seat of the car, her eyes closing as her tears flowed and softly whispered, "I'm coming home."

* * *

_One year later_

Peyton Sawyer stood in front of the full-length mirror and checked her appearance one last time. The dress was exquisite, _prefect_ Brooke had said after she had walked out of the bathroom. No one would expect her to wear a dress like it. She was after all, Peyton Sawyer the forever tortured artist and not the stunning blonde beauty that stared back at her now.

She hadn't wanted to go but Brooke had begged, whined that since she had returned a year ago from LA, she hadn't gone out and it wasn't _really _going out, they were celebrating an anniversary. Not just any anniversary but Nathan and Haley's she said. Beside she had rasped out as she pulled her, reluctantly through her store, she had promised Haley months ago she'd be there and she gave in. It was after all Haley and Nathan's night and she had promised.

They had survived, Nathan and Haley, made it through all the heartache and struggles to come out the other end stronger and she wanted to celebrate their anniversary with them and they gave the little belief she still had left hope that maybe happily ever after just might still exist.

Smoothing a hand against the satin dress, she smiled at her reflection, amazed at the dress Brooke had designed. She had been shocked and had voiced it to her best friend who only laughed and rasped out with a smile, that it was about time her best friend did something that shocked the world, at least theirs.

It was forming fitting, the green dress. Revealing her every curve and more cleavage then a mother of a thirteen year old should and she knew it would raise eyebrows, specially one blonde that she knew had been Brooke's one goal. She didn't care that he had found another not at that moment as she stood in front of the mirror, she just wanted his attention if only for one night, she wanted to remember what it felt like to be wanted by him.

With one final check, Peyton grabbed her purse off the vanity table and headed out of the front door of the newly purchased house and stepped out into the warm Tree Hill night and into the waiting limousine that would carry her to Tric. Leaning back against the seat, she watched the scenery pass by, she was home, back in her hometown after being gone for years. She had had no intention of moving back, but on a visit months ago, the one where she had made that promise, she had found herself purchasing the beach front home and moving her and Sawyer to Tree Hill from New York.

She had expected Lucas to fight her but he had shown up and helped her pack up her apartment on the East Side, the one he had helped her find after her late night call only months before. He had wanted to fly to California and save her, but through her tears she just asked him to be waiting with open arms. And he had been. He stood at the gate, his brow furrowed with concern when he had caught sight of her and pushed his way through the crowd to gather her in his arms, softly whispering it would be alright.

It would _all_ be alright.

It had been for awhile. He was her rock, the one she turned to when Jason refused to let go, battling her at every move, he was there anchoring her down when her life seemed to be spiraling out of control around her and she started to wonder why she had set him free. Why she had walked away when he was, he always had been the one constant in her life.

But the idea of being with him again shattered before she could even speaks the words. She had been early to get Sawyer one weekend, having worked up the nerve to ask him to dinner, just the two of them, when she saw him lean in and brush his lips against another and his hand creep upward until it became intertwined in the woman's golden locks and she felt her heart drop. He use to do that to her, telling her it loved the way her hair felt through his fingers and how the curls would spring back in place and she wondered if he said the same to her.

Sighing she closed her eyes, the image of that day fading from her mind as the limo came to a stop outside of Tric. She could do this, she told herself, her eyes opening as the door opened and a hand extended out towards her.

She could do this.

* * *

He hardly heard a word she said, his attention had long since been drawn from the woman standing before him to the entrance of the club and the blonde haired beauty that suddenly seemed to demand the attention of the entire room. He watched as her eyes swept the room in search of someone and when he heard the raspy squeal of none other than Brooke Davis, he couldn't help but a feel a pang of sadness at the fact that it wasn't him that caused her green eyes to light up.

It wasn't him who caused that look. It hadn't been him for years.

He let his eyes travel down the length of her body as she stepped out of Brooke's embrace, a smile on his lips as he took her in. Only for it to grow when he came upon her legs and how one tanned leg peeked out from beneath the high slit of the form fitting dress she wore. He loved those legs. Shaking his head, his gaze traveling downward to her feet and the high heels that made her long legs seem longer.

Yeah he still loved those legs.

Taking a sip of the drink in his hand, he allowed his gaze to move back up, pausing momentarily at the juncture that revealed her legs before moving upward to the neckline, his eyes widening at how much cleavage was exposed to his viewing privilege; to _every _male in the club viewing privilege.

"She's a mother for god sake." He mumbled. His eyes locked on her form as Brooke linked arms with hers and gently tugged her towards Haley and Nathan, his gaze following her as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Who's a mother?"

Squinting, Lucas set his glass down on the bar, ignoring the woman beside him comment, intent on making his way across the bar and taking Peyton home to change. She was a mother for god sake. The mother of his daughter and she was his wife and she shouldn't be standing there looking like that in _that_ dress.

"She's not yours." a voice called out stopping him in his tracks, his blue eyes closing at the realization of the words spoken.

She wasn't his. She hadn't been for a long time.

"Skills look at her. She's…she shouldn't…"

Looking in the direction Lucas was staring, Skills grinned and bumped shoulders with Luke, "Skinny girl looks good."

"You're not helping." He growled out, his eyes narrowing to thin slits as he glared at Skills before returning his gaze to the blonde across the room. His gaze softening.

Raising his hands in defense, Skills took a step back, "I'm just saying. Skinny girl was always beautiful and," With a quick glance in her direction, Skills arched a brow before meeting Lucas's watchful gaze. "Besides you're with Natalie, right? So what P. Sawyer does and _wears _shouldn't affect you, right?"

"Nicole."

"What?"

"Her name is Nicole, Skills." Lucas said softly, his eyes following Peyton as she smiled at Brooke and slipped into the crowd, disappearing from his eyesight.

"Whatever dawg," Skills said as he backed away and slowly maneuvered his way through the crowd, pausing momentarily, his dark eyes darting between Lucas and where the blonde in question once stood before making his way towards Haley and Nathan. "The point is Skinny Girl isn't yours to worry about anymore Luke and you've moved on so let her go, man. Let her go."

_It was easier said then done,_ he thought, his eyes searching the crowd for her signature blonde locks and spotting them across the room. The corner of his lips curving up only to fall, his brow furrowing and his eyes to narrow as he watched her slender arms slip around a dark haired man and her infectious laugh to filter through the air.

His temper rose at the sight and he tried to keep it in check but watching her laughing with another man, suddenly made it damn near impossible. He knew as far as Peyton was concern he had no right to feel that. No right to walk across the room and demanded she leave with him, to love him.

He couldn't do that. He lost that right the minute he let her start feeling second best and she walked away, too tired to fight anymore and he let her go because she had asked.

And he would forever do what Peyton Sawyer asked, even if it meant watching their happily ever after fade away.

He only wished he had fought a little harder to hold on instead of giving in. He wished…

It didn't matter what he wished, he thought watching as Peyton as she brushed a strain of hair of her eyes, a smile on her face. Growling in annoyance when the dark haired man pressed a kiss to her cheek, he snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, knocking it back in one gulp before slamming it down on the bar and heading towards the exit and slipping out into the cool night air.

Shoving his hands into his dress pants, Lucas leaned against the side of the building, his gaze drifting to the night sky and sighed. This wasn't how he had imagined his life. He had always pictured them, he and Peyton, together forever but he had ruined that when he started to take her for granted and what he thought would have been time apart, turned into three years.

He did all she asked and signed the divorce papers. Didn't fight her when she said was leaving, moving across the country and taking Sawyer with her. He let them go because he loved her and if it meant letting her go, he would and he did. He held back his tears and forced a smile when she stood before and told him she was marrying Jason. And when she walked away, he let the tears fall and he knew in that moment just how she had felt all those years ago when he had proposed to Lindsey and he swore to himself he'd let her go because it was what she wanted, only he couldn't.

He begged her, took her hands in his and begged her to stay. He told her she was his world, his everything and living without her wasn't living at all and for a moment, he saw her resolve crumple and he let his tears fall. But she just smiled, cupped his cheek and whispered she wasn't his anymore before slipping from his life.

He stayed away, telling himself he'd become the man she once saw him as and he did. She told him that once, when she had flown Sawyer to New York for the summer. She stood before him, a faint smile adorned her face as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek before whispering three words that had him wishing he had fought a little harder; _There he is._

They became friends again. She called him when she saw a new artist and wanted to sign them, telling him how she didn't think she could do it and he reminds her of the greatness he saw in her. Of the magic she carried within her. But it was the calls when she didn't say a thing that had him wishing he had fought a little harder. He'd ask her what was wrong and she whisper nothing but he'd heard the tears in her voice and wanted to nothing more then to hold her in his arms and tell her it would be alright. But he never said a word.

And he wishes he had. He wished he had listened a little more to the silence and asked more questions, and then he could have saved her from the pain he heard on the line that night. He wished he hadn't been so blind because they wouldn't be where they were now.

At the sound of heels hitting the ground, Lucas turned to a smiling Brooke making her way towards him, "Hey pretty girl. You look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you, Broody." She rasped out, her arms wrapping around his neck in a hug before stepping back, an eyebrow arched, "You my friend look like hell."

Laughing, he shook his head and leaned back against the building, a smile on his face, "Still see you haven't changed. Blunt as ever."

With a shrug of a shoulder, Brooke leaned against the railing and crossed her arms over her strapless black dress, "So…" she drawled out, her dark eyes twinkling as her smile grew. "Did you see Peyton?"

And his smile faded, his eyes narrowing to small slits as he growled out, "Me and every male in the building."

Laughing, Brooke pushed away from the railing and shook her head before coming to stand in front of Lucas. Her dark eyes searching his as she placed a hand on his forearm, "You still love her, don't you?"

"No." He mumbled out, his eyes darting from hers and settling on the lone star in the sky.

Smacking his arm with an un-Brooke like snort, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered, "Fight for her." before walking away and leaving him alone once again.

_Yeah right_, He thought, _fight for her. _He had wanted to and if he did, it would be too late because judging by the way she was dressed, she was moving on. He had. He found someone new and he cared for her, helped him to forget every mistake he had made and he really had no right to fight.

No right at all, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_You will know you love someone  
When you want them to be happy  
Even if that meant you're not a part of their happiness._

She watched him from across the room. His arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the bar, brooding and she wondered why he suddenly seemed so, so…

"You're watching him, aren't you?"

With a shrug of a shoulder, Peyton lifted her wine glass to her lips, her gaze still locked on the man across the room. "So what if I am."

Shaking her head, Haley slipped an arm through Peyton's and leaned her head against the blondes shoulder. "I wish you two would just get it together and realize you need each other."

"You're about as hopeless as Brooke." She said, letting her gaze shift to the small brunette beside her, a golden brow arched. "Besides aren't you supposed to be his best friend?"

With a laugh, Haley gave Peyton's arm a hug before pulling away, her gaze drifting between the two blondes, "Well you would think after all this time I would pick a bandwagon and stick with it, wouldn't you?" She said with wink as she walked towards her waiting husband. "Besides maybe I'm finally picking a wagon."

She laughed as she watched Nathan lead Haley to the dance floor, his arms slipping around her waist, gently pulling her close and bending down to meet her half way for a kiss she knew was full of love. She was happy for them. Glad that they surpassed everyone's expectations of their high school romance and she was truly happy for them.

And she was proud of Nathan too for he wasn't that arrogant teenage boy she once knew, he had become the man she knew he could be; one that adored his family and loved his wife beyond reason.

She continued to watch them as Nathan twirled Haley out and pulled her back to his side, her laughter filling the air and Peyton couldn't help but smile as she watched them for they gave her the slightest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe she'd find what she had lost along the way; true love.

With a shake of her head and a smile, Peyton shifted her gaze back to where Lucas stood, her smile fading at the sight of the blonde that suddenly seemed to appear beside him.

"Oh, I so don't want to be her right now." Rasped a voice in her ear.

"You've been her." She whispered harshly.

"That stung," Brooke said, placing a hand over her heart before turning and placing herself in Peyton's line of view.

Sighing, Peyton closed her eyes, "I'm sorry I…just didn't think it would be this hard. I thought…I don't know what I thought."

"You're Leyton." Brooke replied with a smile and a shrug of her shoulder, tipping her wineglass Peyton's way.

Rolling her eyes, Peyton glanced over Brooke's shoulder, her eyes narrowing at the couple across the room, "What does he see in her?"

"P. Sawyer you need to stop," Brooke said softly, pressing a hand against Peyton's forearm to get the blondes attention. When she failed, she let out a sigh and turned to face the duo across the room. "A good time." She replied sarcastically with an arched brow and earning an elbow in her side. "Ow!"

"You're not helping, Davis. Not one bit." Peyton said, narrowing her eyes at her supposed best friend.

"Fine," She said with huff and waved a hand in Lucas's direction. "He's not having a good time. He's being his typical self and brooding over the fact that he's an ass and that you're his everything and you're not his only once again he won't do a thing about it because he thinks you've moved on."

Rolling her eyes, Peyton lifted her glass and finishing it off before placing it on a passing tray. "This isn't high school, Brooke. We're adults and he knows…"

"Skinny girl!" Skills cried, drowning her words out as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and lifting her off the ground before twirling her around in greeting. His dark eyes growing wide when his hand met nothing but bare back. "Damn girl where's the rest of your dress?"

"You like?" Rasped Brooke in excitement, a large smile on her face as she bounced on her heels beside the duo.

"Like?" Skills said, his hands sliding to Peyton's waist and arched a brow her way teasingly. "I think I know who I'm going home with."

Laughing, Peyton gently hit Skills chest before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "It's nice to see you too, Skills."

"So," he drawled out. "What we looking at?"

"Nothing." Peyton said, shifting her weight and leaning against Skills frame, allowing him to pull her to his side. Her eyes darting to the brunette's with a plea and groaning when she simply ignored her.

"Lucas." Brooke rasped out with a smirk Peyton's way.

"Awe, should have known." He replied with a wink Peyton's way before looking across the bar at the man in question. "Natasha doesn't stand a chance."

"Nicole."

"Who?"

"Nicole, Skills. Her name is Nicole." Peyton said softly, her eyes drifting from Lucas to the man beside her.

Shrugging his shoulders, Skills wrapped his arms around Peyton, pulling her to him, "Doesn't matter what her name is," He whispered. "She doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

He had been doing his best to appear interested in the conversation Nicole was attempting to have with him, but as hard as he tried, he just couldn't seem to focus on a word she was saying. Instead, his attention kept drifting to he blond across the room standing between one of his best friends and her own, looking as beautiful as ever.

He had been watching her from the moment he reentered Tric, itching to be near her but keeping his distance and choosing to watch her from a distance.

"Luke."

"Yeah?" He said softly, his gaze never shifting from the trio across the bar.

"Can we go now?" Nicole asked, trailing a hand up his arm before wrapping it around his neck and gently pulling him to her, forcing his gaze to shift from across the way to her.

His brow furrowed at her action as he placed his hands on her waist and gently pushed her away, "What?" He asked.

"I said, can we go now?" She asked looking down, fiddling with a button on his light blue dress shirt and looked back up, through parted lashes. "Please?"

"Nic it's my brother's anniversary and…"

"I know and we made an appearance and I don't know anyone here," She said softly as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his ear. "I would so make it worth your while."

His eyes closed at her words, his hands falling from her waist as he let out a sigh.

"Nicole," He said softly, his eyes opening as he took a step back, putting distance between them. "I'm staying. You can go back to the hotel but I'm…"

"Luke," She drawled out, cutting him off with a finger to his lips as she closed the distance between them once again. "Please?" she pleaded looking up at him through parted lashes.

Wrapping his hand around her wrist, Lucas lowered her hand, "I'm sorry Nic but I'm staying and…"

"Because of her."

"What?" He said, his eyes squinting her way as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

A gesture she had discovered he did only when he was hiding something.

"Your nervous," She replied softly, watching him as he shifted from one foot to the other, a faint smile on her lips. "And it's okay if it is."

"I don't know what your…"

Sighing, she turned slightly, her gaze landing on the blonde across the room leaning against, who she knew was one of Lucas's best friends, laughing, "She's beautiful," She whispered, "Stunning really and I'm jealous of her."

"Nicole…"

"I'm jealous of her because she has you still and doesn't even know it and I wish I wasn't jealous because then saying goodbye wouldn't hurt so much." Glancing once more at the blonde, Nicole turned and faced Lucas, a sad smile on her face. "I was falling for you but I won't let myself fall anymore for a man who can't let go of his one great love."

His eyes close at her words as there reality sets in; he hasn't let go. He never has and he never knew how because letting go of _her _meant letting go of a part of himself, the greatest part.

Opening his eyes, Lucas met Nicole's sad gaze. He never meant to hurt her like he had never meant to hurt Lindsey or even Brooke all those years ago but he had and he wished he knew how to let go. But he knew he never would, that he never wanted too for she was apart of him.

She was everything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "I never…"

"I know you didn't," She whispered, a faint smile on her lips as she leaned forward, brushing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I want you to be happy, Lucas and if she's the one to do it then go fight for your girl."

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, Nicole smiled softly before slipping into the crowd, leaving Lucas standing there, watching the woman across the room, laughing and he felt his heart quicken at its sound.

He loved that sound. The way it made her eyes dance and his heart soar and how it would fade until she was smiling. It was comforting and soothing and all to familiar and as her laughter filtered through the air, he felt his feet begin to move and the urge to tell her he loved her, wanted her still.

A smile slowly pulled at his lips as he watched her lean back in laughter only for it faultier when Skills wrapped his arms around Peyton and pulled her to him, gently nipping at her neck.

And that fight he suddenly thought he had, slipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I'm furstrated in your presences  
And I'm hallow in your absence  
__And I'm tired of acting out a roll I don't want.  
And I need you and I love you  
It throbs constantly in this heart of mine._

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Narrowing his eyes, Lucas glanced at his brother before turning back to the trio across the room, "No." He hissed out.

"Could have fooled me," Nathan said. His dark eyes darting across the room and back to the man before him, a sigh escaping his lips as Lucas made a grab for another flute of champagne and slipping the empty glass on the passing tray, "Really, Luke lay off."

Titling the glass back, Lucas downed the liquid in one gulp before thrusting the empty glass into Nathan's hand. "Fine."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, his dark eyes narrowing at his brother. "I think you should go and sleep it off. Go find Nicole and…"

"She left." Lucas growled out as he reached for another glass of champagne only for Nathan to yank it from his hands, spilling the liquid down the front of Lucas shirt. "What the…?"

"Your drunk Lucas and this is Haley's and my…"

"I know what _this_ is," Lucas hissed out, stepping up to Nathan, his face barely inches for his clenching his fist to his side. "And for your information, I'm not drunk so if I want to drink, I'll drink so leave me alone."

Reaching for the nearly empty glass in Nathan's hand, Lucas tipped the drink back, his eyes holding Nathan's as he backed away. "You shouldn't have invited her." He mumbled before letting the glass slip from his fingers and shatter to the ground.

Glancing across the bar, Lucas shook his head at the group across the way his gaze shifting back to Nathan before disappearing into the crowd with a whisper on his lips, "You shouldn't have invited her."

* * *

She had been watching the scene unfold from across the room, merely nodding at what Skills and Brooke were saying. Her brow furrowed when she watched Lucas step to Nathan, his fist clenched at his side and she wondered what just had transpired between the two brothers.

"Peyton? Are you even listening to us?" Rasped Brooke, her own brow furrowing as she stared at the blonde before her with worry in her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Peyton asked, focusing her attention back on the brunette before her. Her emerald eyes drifting to the blonde haired man that was suddenly stumbling his way through the crowd and heading towards the exit. "Brooke, will you excuse me…"

Not waiting for a response, Peyton shoved the glass into Brooke's hand and weaved her way through the club, tossing an occasional smile at friends, her brow furrowing when she lost sight of Lucas in the crowd.

"If you're looking for Luke you just missed him." Nathan called out.

"I'm not looking…"

"Right and I'm superman."

Glancing at the door, her brow furrowed, Peyton let out a sigh before making her way to the bar and leaning against Nathan's tall frame, "Superman you're not." She mumbled her gaze locked on the entrance of Tric.

"He's gonna be fine Sawyer," Nathan sighed softly, lifting an arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her to his side and pressing a kiss to her temple. His dark eyes catching his brothers across the room as he reentered the bar, his own eyes looking emptier than they had only moments before and sighed, "I promise."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked placing her glass down with a thud against the scratched surface of the bar, its amber contents sloshing over the sides, her eyes watching a droplet of liquid slide down the glasses side before landing on the once white napkin below, never once lifting her gaze to his.

Nathan had long since left her to own defenses, abandoning her for another woman she had said as he walked away. He laughed, winked her way, telling her she would always be his first before sliding an arm around Haley's waist from behind and lifting her off the ground, causing the small brunette to squeal in laughter.

She watched them, a smile playing on her lips as Nathan twirled her around before walking across the bar, weaving his away through crowd, never once letting Haley's feet touch the ground, until they disappeared through the doors of _Red Bedroom Records_. With a shake of her head, she turned to the bar, catching the bartenders eye with a smile and settled down on one of the empty stools. Her eyes drifting around the club watching her friends as they laughed with each other, catching up on the years they've missed.

With a nod of thanks to the bartender at the drink he placed before her, Peyton glanced around the room once more before lifting the drink to her lips, her actions stilling when she caught Lucas's gaze. He was talking to Brooke or Brooke was talking to him and he was staring at her and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

And then he was leaning into Brooke, his lips brushing against her cheek as he slide past her, his gaze locked on her.

She had closed her eyes, took a drink and prayed he wouldn't appear beside her but he had.

And now he stood beside her, apologizing.

"For all sorts of things." He mumbled, pulling the stool out beside her, its legs scraping against the floor as he swayed slightly on his feet before sitting down.

Scoffing slightly, Peyton arched a brow and titled her head his way, "That's a lot to be sorry for."

Letting out a sigh, Lucas shifted in his seat, his eyes holding hers, "I'm sorry." he said again.

"It's a little too late, Luke. You're three years too late."

"You look beautiful."

Closing her eyes, Peyton turned away, her head lowering with a sigh. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked, leaning in closer. His hand lifting and hovering against her bare back before he closed his fist and brought his hand back to his side. "Peyton it's true you look beautiful and I've been meaning to…"

"Don't," She whispered turning to face him, her breathe hitching at the close proximity of his lips to hers. _When had he done that? _Moved. Shaking her head, she leaned back slightly, her hands grasping the glass tighter. "Don't say sorry and then say that because I don't…"

"It's true," He whispered, cutting her off his warm breathe blowing against her skin, causing her to shiver and he couldn't help the lazy smile that slowly formed on his lips. "I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything and I…you…" Sighing, Lucas reached out, his hand wrapping around her wrist, feeling her pounding pulse beneath his touch. "God Peyton, I never wanted this for us."

"Did you think I wanted this?" She asked, her eyes searching his. "Did you think I wanted to look at you and see a stranger? Someone I don't know anymore?"

"I'm not a stranger."

Sighing, she closed her eyes only to have them flutter open at the feel of his thumb gently caressing her pulse point. How did they get here? This close? This intimate that she suddenly wanted nothing more then to follow him out the door and forget the last three years. Forget it all and go back to the beginning. "But you are, Luke."

"I'm not Peyton. I'm not some strange guy you just met. I'm the guy you fell in love with when we were sixteen. I'm the father of your daughter. I'm the lo…"

Shaking her head, she yanked her wrist from his grip her eyes narrowing as slide off the stool, needing to put space between them. "Don't you dare tell me what I feel or think you know what I feel or what you mean to me. You're just that Lucas, the father of _my _daughter and nothing…"

"I'm not a stranger." he said again. His voice rising slightly as he reached out and grabbed her hand in his, preventing her from escaping. "I'm not."

"Let go, Lucas." She hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes darting around the crowded club, searching for Brooke, anyone but not one of their close friends could be seen. Her gaze returned to his, her breath hitching once again at the look in his eye.

She hadn't seen that look in years. He was looking at her like she was everything and he loved her and he needed her and she suddenly felt her lips curving upward, her voice softening, "Let go, Luke."

His breath stalled in his throat as he watched her eyes change in color like he remembered they did when her resolve would give way, right before she forgave and she wanted him and when she smiled at him in that way, he felt his jaw tense before carving itself into a smile he knew he reserved solely for her, his voice low as he took a step forward, closing the distance between them and lifted a hand to her cheek, "I'm not a stranger."

Shaking her head, she leaned into his touch, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she leaned forward, resting her forehead against his and not bothering to hide her smile when his eyes fluttered shut, only to open again, filled with desire.

With a faint chuckle, she pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his beating heart beneath her fingers; she sighed and closed her eyes, whispering _he wasn't_ and giving into her own desire as she brushed her lips against his with one thought running through her head; _damn Brooke and that dress._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm tired of being on my own_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_I've been waiting for you to come_

She hadn't meant to but when he stepped away from her, his hand held out with that grin she loved, she gave into her temptation and slipped her hand into his, letting him pull her forth and into his arms, her own arms wrapping around his waist.

He tugged her forward, his arm slipping around her slender waist and she almost laughed at the way his eyes grew when his hand brushed against the obscene amount of skin her back bore. She had missed that, his protectiveness. That overbearing, marking his territory, look of jealousy he'd get in his eyes and with a tilt of her head, she watched his eyes narrow into that familer look and she couldn't help but smile.

His grip tightened around her waist as he spun them around so her back was pressed against the bar and out of the line of sight of the other male patrons of the club. She should have protested his actions but standing there in his arms, all she could think was how she missed that feeling and the way their bodies molded together.

Shaking her head, Peyton leaned forward and pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the beating of his heart beneath her touch and brushed her lips against his as he whispered against hers, _what was Brooke thinking,_ and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she gently pushed him away, her hand sliding down his arm and gripping his hand hers with a wink, "That reaction."

With a smile she tugged his hand, pulling him along behind her through the crowded bar and out the door. She didn't care if she wasn't being discreet, she wanted him. She missed him and if she could only have this night with him, she take it even if it was just for one night and she didn't care if she was discreet or not.

* * *

Brooke watched as Peyton lead Lucas out of Tric, a smile dancing on her lips as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," She rasped out before turning and laughing at the look on Haley's face. "What are _you _smiling about tutor-mom?" She asked with an arched brow.

Blushing, Haley ran a hand through her dark hair, her eyes darting around the club, "Where's Luke? I wanted…"

"Get some?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke!"

"What?"

"I…you…ugh!" Shaking her head, Haley yanked the glass from Brooke's hand, tipping it back in one swig.

Laughing, Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley, pulling her into a hug, "Oh my little Haley has finally grown-up!"

Leaning back slightly, Haley quirked an eyebrow a teasing smile on her lips as she whispered, "That's what you think."

"Hales!" Cried Brooke, her dark eyes going wide and pushing Haley away and holding her at arms length. "When?"

Shaking her head, Haley placed her hands on Brooke's wrist, gently pushing her away. "Not telling."

"You can't do that. You can't say that then walk away, Hales it doesn't work that way not when it's juicy information. Specially when it's about you and Nathan! Come on, Haley spill."

"What's juicy information?" Asked Nathan as he slide up behind Haley his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her back against him. "That Lucas and Peyton just left together?"

"They what?" Haley said her eyes wide as she turned in his arms and met his gaze.

"They left together or I should say it was more like Peyton was…"

"Don't change the subject, Nathan. I'm trying to get information out of your wife and…"

Ignoring Brooke, Hales leaned back in Nathan's arms, her hands sliding up his arms, an eyebrow arched in curiosity, "They left together, really?"

Nodding, Nathan leaned forward, brushing his lips against her forehead, "It looked more like Peyton was dragging him out but from the look on Lucas's face, I'd said he would have gone willingly."

"Guys!" Rasped Brooke, stomping her foot down in annoyance, her hands on her hips as she glared at the married couple before her with a pout. "I want to know."

Chuckling at the brunette, Nathan pulled Haley back against his chest, his head coming to rest atop of hers, "What do you want to know, Davis?" He asked, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth.

"When did you and Haley have sex in public for the first time and I don't mean tonight."

"Brooke!" Haley cried, her hands rising and covering her face with a groan as Nathan laughed.

* * *

Her heels sank into the sand and she couldn't help the girlish giggle that spilled from her lips as she reached for his arm, steady herself as they walked towards the beach. He was the only one who could do that, make her act like a teenage girl in love. She didn't mind, not at all for he was Lucas and he knew her and he held her heart.

He was everything.

The sound of her laugh had him smiling and as he watched her, standing there beside him with the moonlight shining down, he wanted nothing more then to hear it forever.

His smile grew as she kicked her heels off, a slew of curse words flew from her mouth when one landed at the edge of the ocean and then there it was that deep sigh of contentment as she leaned against him. Her arms snaking around his waist and he suddenly felt like his sixteen year old self, sitting in that old red tow truck outside her house, with her beside him.

"Peyton, I…"

His words were lost when she pressed her lips against his and he wanted nothing more but to taste more. He slide his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer as she moaned against his lips. Her own hands suddenly lifting and clinging to the front of his shirt, like he was everything as she pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Luke," She drawled out, resting her forehead against his as her eyes fluttered shut, "We…I…"

"Come home." He whispered.

Her eyes opened and she leaned back, a hand lifting to his caress his cheek, "What?"

"Come home with me." He said again.

"What about Nicole?" She asked softly. Her head titled to the side, an eyebrow arched.

"She left. Come home, Peyton."

"I can't. Sawyer is waiting for me and I can't fly…"

Pressing a finger to her lips, stopping her rant, he smiled as he shook his head, "Not New York, to our house."

* * *

_What was she thinking? _She thought when he locked the door behind them and flicked the lights on before tossing his keys on the nearby table.

"Luke, I don't think…" Suddenly she was pressed against the door, her arms held suspended over her head as he brought his face closer to hers and stared into her glittering emerald eyes and she couldn't remember just what she wanted to say.

And why they shouldn't be standing here, in his childhood home, in the house they once shared standing this close together. She should be walking through the door of her home alone and…

"Stop thinking." Lucas whispered, a smile dancing across his lips as he leaned in closer, blurring his image and she closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

Her breasts heaved against his chest with every ragged breath she took, her senses running wild as his lips loomed closer to hers, "Luke."

He smiled at the sound of his name and he leaned back just enough to cause her to sigh again.

"Luke," She whispered softly as she tugged her right hand free from his and pressed it against his beating heart. It amazed her at the way it seemed to still beat in sync with hers and she wondered if maybe, just maybe this was right.

"What do you want, Peyton?" He asked, his blue eyes searching hers. "How do you want this night to end?"

Pulling her hand free, she cupped his jaw and rubbed her thumb across his lips, a smile forming as she softly whispered, "I want you. I've always wanted just you."


	6. Chapter 6

_I learned to live half a life  
And now you want me one more time_

That old bed, the one she could still picture them in, tangled together, her head on his chest, listening to the beating sound of his heart, loomed larger then life before them as moonlight spilled through the parted curtains of the door, lighting the room with it's glow.

Peyton stood beside it, gazing out the window at the sleeping neighborhood, her senses keenly aware of just how close he really was to her. She could remember a time, standing here, just like this; Lucas just inches from her and yet feeling as if they were touching and longing for the moment to feel his touch against her skin.

A smile pulled at her lips when she felt his warm breath against her skin, causing her to shiver. Her eyes fluttered shut in the wake of his touch, his fingers skimming across her shoulder as he reached past her, drawing the curtain closed, concealing the room in darkness..

"Don't want to give the neighbors a show," He whispered teasingly, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he gently turned her to face him.

Her breath hitched when she lifted her gaze to his. There it was; that look. The look that said she was everything and he adored her and he loved her.

"Luke," She drawled out, lifting her hands and framing his face, her head tilting to the side, searching his face. "This is crazy. We…"

Shaking his head, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, his hands traveling up her body and gently lifting to frame her face, "This isn't crazy. This is us. You and me and…"

Her lips pressed against his, a moan escaping his lips, ending his explanation and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her own. Pulling away slightly, Peyton ran a finger across his kiss swollen lips, memorizing the way he looked in that moment; his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted as he savored the moment.

"Luke," Peyton whispered, her hands sliding down to his chest, curling around the lapel of his shirt and tugging him closer. "Open your eyes. Please?"

A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes opening, glistening with tears causing her brow to furrow at the sight, "Luke…"

Shaking his head, he tugged her even closer, a faint noise of surprise escaping her lips as she clung tighter to his shirt and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. Without a word he slowly lowered himself to his knees, her hands slipping from their grip on his shirt as his traveled the length of her body only to linger just behind her knee, her breath hitching when she met his gaze and the sheen of tears in his eyes, glistened in the moonlight.

"Luke…"

"Shhh." With a wink he moved his hands, tenderly gliding them downward causing her to shake her head as she watched him from above, her hands gently coming to rest on his shoulders, her gaze never leaving his.

The sound of her heels clattering against the hardwood floor where they landed, tossed carelessly over his shoulder, caused her to look up and a chuckle to escape. She could remember a time he would cringe when she did that and when her gaze shifted back, he quirked an eyebrow and shrugged a shoulder and she couldn't help but laugh.

Her laughter faded as his hands moved back up her lean legs, coming to rest just above her knees. With a smile he propelled her forward, her fingers digging into his shoulders, steadying her movements, a look of surprise on her face. Her heart stilled, only to resume its rapid beat at the look of love in his eyes and she wanted to cry but all that came out was a shaky breathe, "Lucas."

His hands moved upward, settling on her hips a sigh of contentment escaped his lips as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against her stomach. Lifting her hands, she ran them through his hair, her eyes closing at the feel of his hands wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer, his hand turning slightly, his words a soft whisper in the silent room.

"I miss you, Peyton."

* * *

Shaking her head, a smile on her face Brooke followed behind Nathan and Haley as they made their way across the parking lot of Tric to the waiting limo. Her smile grew at the sight of Nathan lifting Haley off the ground and twirling her around, her laughter filling the night air.

"They're happy." Skills said coming up beside her.

Nodding, Brooke slipped her hand through Skills with a soft _yeah _as she watched Nathan place a kiss on Haley's forehead before helping her into the waiting car, following behind her with a booming laugh.

"What are you thinking about, Davis."

"Nothing." She rasped out softly.

"Lair." Skills said with a gentle nudge, his warm breath brushing against her ear and she let out a throaty laugh at his attempt to flirt with her.

"Tonight was a good night." She said softly, coming to a stop beside the car, her arm slipping from Skills.

Nodding, Skills leaned against the car, his arms folded against his chest, "Who knew they'd make it this long; the superstar jock and the nerd."

"Skills!" Brooke cried out before swatting at his chest, her dark eyes wide.

Shrugging, he cocked his head to the side with smirk, "I'm just saying."

"Still," Brooke rasped out with a smile and a shake of her head, "and she was always just tutor-girl never a nerd."

"Right, tutor-girl." He said with a slight chuckle. "This was a good thing you did Brooke, the party. They deserved it."

"I know." She said with a sigh before leaning against the car, her head falling onto Skills shoulder.

"Than what's with the long face?"

"Peyton."

"Skinny Girl," He said nodding his head knowingly. "I should have known."

Lifting her head slightly, Brooke quirk an eyebrow at Skills, "Really?" She rasped out, a faint smile on her lips.

"She's your girl and she left with a boy, one we know she'll end up doing the dirty with tonight and leaving you all alone and…"

Laughing, Brooke shook her head at the man beside her before pushing away from the car, "That was _so_ not what I was thinking about but thank you for the image that just popped into my head."

"You're welcome." Skills said with a wide smile before flinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side and whispering in her ear, "So what do you say about me coming home with you?"

"Gross Skills!"

Laughing, Brooke buried her face in Skills neck, her arms snaking around his waist holding on tightly as Nathan's hand gripped her arm, gently tugging her into the car.

"She's like your sister for god sakes!" Nathan cried out once succeeding in disentangling Brooke from Skills and pulling her into the limo before slamming the door shut in Skills face. Lowering the window, Nathan narrowed his eyes, his lips twitching with laughter, "Get your own women!" And banging on the side of the car, his laughter echoing in the night as the limo pulled away, leaving a stunned Skills in their wake.

* * *

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

She ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping her lips, "Lucas."

Shaking his head against her body, he slowly stood. His eyes locked on hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers with sigh, "You're everything." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut at his words. She wasn't supposed to be here; standing in this room, with him, like this with him speaking words like and making her feel like forever was theirs.

But she was.

"I lo…"

Her eyes shot open, her head shaking as she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping the word she knew would make her crumple.

Make her fall into his arms and whisper it back, "Don't."

Lucas's brow furrowed, his eyes forming into that squint she adored and hated. "Why? It's the truth, Peyton I lo…"

She pressed her lips against his, silencing his words. Her fingers lightly danced across the nape of his neck, causing a moan to escape his lips and she deepened the kiss.

His arms tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to him as a hand traveled up her back and tangled into her mess of curls. Pulling away, their breathe labored, his hand gently pressed against her neck as he looked into her eyes with a look she had seen hundreds of times before and whispered, "I want you."

And she crumpled.

* * *

She melted out of her dress.

There hadn't been a battle in her head when he slowly undid the strap around her neck that held her dress up, she just melted out of it letting that green dress pool at her feet.

There hadn't been a voice in her head, telling her it was wrong and she shouldn't be here when he touched her, his fingers skating across her collarbone and traveling down between the valley of her breast. She just felt beautiful and wanted and loved.

She felt like his and she wanted to return that feeling.

Even if it was for just a moment, a night, she wanted to feel like she did the first time he looked at her like she was everything he ever needed.

With a small smile she gently tugged his dress shirt from his slacks and slide her hands beneath, gently caressing his well-toned abs. She smirked as he took an unsteady breath when she trailed her fingers upward, pushing his shirt up as she went, exposing more of his defined chest.

His eyes darkened when her lips pressed against his jaw line and traveled to his ear. He jerked at the feel of her warm breathe against his skin, a soft moan slipped from his parted lips, "Peyton."

Stopping her movements, she leaned back slightly, a seductive smile on her lips as her hands slide down his body, his shirt covering him once again and settling at his waist before jerking upward once again, in one swift movement and sending buttons flying across the room.

"Yes?" She whispered softly as she pressed her nearly naked body against him. Her fingers dancing across his newly exposed skin, her own eyes darkening with lust as she looked at him through parted lashes.

His breath hitched at the look in her eyes and with a growl deep in his throat, Lucas spun them around and gently lowered her down onto the bed, his body looming over hers, his eyes closing only to open at the touch of her hands to his waist.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. His arms coming to rest along her head, holding his weight above her as hers hands tugged him down, covering her body with his.

"I want you."

Stilling his movements, Lucas lifted his head slightly, meeting her gaze with a soft smile.

"I love you."

And she felt herself falling even further.

* * *

Their hands were clasped together when he entered her, their eyes open.

Blue locked on green.

And as she lay there now, watching him sleep she remembered every touch of his hands and the way they caressed her skin. The way his mouth tasted and how every kiss burned her skin.

But what she remembered most, what she'd always remember was how he never closed his eyes. How he never looked away.

How she never looked away and it felt like that promise of forever he had whispered to her long ago, in this very bed they now laid, was still theirs.

Tracing the contours of his face, she sighed softly as she brushed a kiss against his sleep slacked jaw and slipped from the bed.

And slipped from the house.


	7. Author Note

Sorry it has taken a while on updating "Fairy Tales Fade", "Starting Over" and "Realization." My computer got hit with a virus and I have been slowly recovering written chapters for each. I lost the entire next chapter for FTF and I will admit I became frustrated and stopped writing. It was only just recently that my muse had made an appearance once again, which lead to the "Hand to Hold.".

I am hoping that I can write the next chapters to the stories I started and finish them for I hate starting something and not finishing. So please bear with me as I _try_ and get new chapters out.


End file.
